Grizzly (RDR 2)
The Grizzly is a species of bear found in Red Dead Redemption 2. Excluding Legendary Animals and the lion, it is arguably the most dangerous predator in the game. Description The Grizzly is a very large mammal. Grizzly bears are omnivores, and their diet can vary widely. They may eat seeds, berries, roots, grasses, fungi, deer, elk, fish, dead animals and insects. Each spring the bear marks the boundary of its territory by rubbing trees, scratching bark, or even biting large pieces from the trunks of trees. Grizzly bears are specially adapted to survive the changing seasons. During warmer months, they eat a massive amount of food so they can live off body fat during the winter, when food is scarce. Grizzlies are massive animals. They have concave faces, a distinctive hump on their shoulders, and long claws about two to four inches long. Both the hump and the claws are traits associated with a grizzly bear’s exceptional digging ability. Grizzlies are often dark brown, but can vary from very light cream to black. The long guard hairs on their backs and shoulders frequently have white tips and give the bears a "grizzled" appearance, hence the name "grizzly." Behavior Unlike the timid Black Bear, grizzlies are extremely territorial and aggressive, usually charging at the player even if they are on horseback. If on foot, the bear will sometimes tackle the player before killing him, and a minigame must be passed in order to survive. While both species of bears are extremely solitary, it is especially rare to come across two grizzlies near each other, possibly as a result of their own territorial nature. Location Grizzly Bears are endemic to Grizzlies East. *Big Valley **Little Creek River *Grizzlies East **O'Creagh's Run *Grizzlies West *Donner Falls, East of. A random encounter of whom is hunting a Grizzly, after about a minute the Bear will appear and attack the Hunter *A random encounter south of Cairn Lake involves a Hunter who lost his friend to a bear. The player will be asked to search for the friend and find the body pinned to a rock. Upon returning and informing the hunter, he will go see himself and be attacked by the bear. **Whinyard Strait *Tall Trees **Aurora Basin **Bear Claw Challenges *The Rank 5 Master Hunter Challenge requires the player to skin three black or grizzly bears. *The Rank 10 Weapons Expert Challenge requires killing a grizzly bear with only throwing knives. Tips * The easiest way to take down an animal of this size is with a rifle with either High Velocity or Express Bullets. * Bear meat, fat and claws can be used for food or materials to craft with. * You can cook the Big Game meal from hunting it. * At the trapper with the perfect pelt of a grizzly bear you can craft a Bear Dakota Saddle and a Bear Batwing Chaps. Compendium Grizzly Bears are endemic to Grizzlies East. As an omnivore, its diet ranges from berries, roots, and grasses to deer, elk, fish, and carrion. The easiest way to take down an animal of this size is with a rifle with either High Velocity or Express Bullets. Bear meat, fat and claws can be used for food or materials to craft with.In-game description Gallery GrizzlyProfileRDR2.png|Grizzly bear profile RDR 2 Bear.jpg|A Grizzly Fighting Wolves Red-dead-bear.png red-dead-redemption-2-bear-hunter-outfit-guide-2.jpg|Grizzly in the Forest Grizzly Barrow Lagoon.png|A Grizzly encountering Wolves at Barrow Lagoon Skinning Grizzly.png|John Marston skinning a Grizzly near Cairn Lake Grizzly_(Photo_Mode).jpg|In-Game Grizzly Trophies/Achievements ---- References Related Content it:Grizzlyde:Grizzlybärfr:Grizzlyes:oso Category:Animals in Redemption 2